


Inside I’m falling (And I need you to pull me out of this decline)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Fic, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Phobias, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Takes place before they're given their names, no.18, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 18 • PhobiasFour steps in, footsteps light on the wooden floor. Six observes him, taking in his appearance. His hair is messy and wet, still dripping water onto the ground and his uniform-blue pajamas.His eyes are red; the hallway light catches the unshed tears in his eyes as he turns to close the door.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Whumptober





	Inside I’m falling (And I need you to pull me out of this decline)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song “I Promise I’m Trying,” by Cavetown

A knock at the entrance to his room causes Six’s gaze to snap towards his bedroom door, ending his unfocused gaze towards the wall. 

He doesn’t feel like saying anything at all; he lets the visitor open the door without complaint.

Four steps in, footsteps light on the wooden floor. Six observes him, taking in his appearance. His hair is messy and wet, still dripping water onto the ground and his uniform-blue pajamas.

His eyes are red; the hallway light catches the unshed tears in his eyes as he turns to close the door.

Six lifts up the sheet he’s under and Four climbs in next to him wordlessly, sniffing as he tucks himself into his brother’s side.

Feeling how cold Four’s hands are, Six startles, moving his hands to wrap around his baby brother's freezing digits. Four lets out a sigh as he starts to warm up and Six bites the inside of his cheek. He hadn’t wanted to talk to anyone, not after his training session, but this is Four. His baby brother who’s shaking on the bed next to him, scared enough to risk Sir’s fury should he discover that Four had left his quarters. 

Four’s sniffles are muffled by the pillow; Six pulls him closer, tangling their legs, Four is still so cold.

He clears his throat and catches Four’s eye, “Are they loud tonight?”

Four closes his eyes and shakes his head from side to side, further mussing up his hair. 

Six frowns, it’s odd seeing Four so quiet. Unlike Six, Four always could capture the room’s attention, always knowing what to say and always saying something.

“Your voice?”

Four opens his mouth to say something but can only wheeze.

Six’s frown deepens, Four must’ve had a training session too.

God does he hate their training sessions. Four, forced to face angry ghosts with no escape, Sir locking him in a Mausoleum. Six, forced to allow the monster inside him to do whatever it wants, to kill whatever it wants. It was unfair. It was unfair that they got these abilities when Three could rumor anyone and One could lift anything.

Four shifted, pulling up the blankets to his chin before settling back down into the pillow. Six pulled him close — the warmth Six radiated created an equilibrium when in contact with the cold surrounding Four — and felt Four’s curls tickling his chin. 

As time passed by, Four’s shaking slowed, eventually stopping, his breathing grew deep and his tense muscles relaxed. 

Six stayed up, listening to the crickets chirping outside and the sound of the wind rustling through trees.

He might not be able to sleep tonight but he would be sure to let Four get as much rest as he could, knowing the brunette desperately needed to rest. No, Four’s demons would not be allowed to reach him here. And if Six’s monsters quieted down too, well he wasn’t complaining.


End file.
